<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Join the Club by MsFaust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408714">Join the Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust'>MsFaust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Digi-rap, Foreshadowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some exposition is given, an embarrassing video is watched, and Mimi has some news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Join the Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Just how many Digidestined are there anyway?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Well, by the time MaloMyotismon was beaten, there were at least 232 active Digidestined worldwide,” answered Steve. “But if you add all the latent Digidestined, there were over 500 before the Snap was undone.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Now there’s almost twice that, not counting Tamers,” Penguinmon added.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Angie, seated next to MJ on their couch—the team decided to have their ‘introduce the newbies’ meeting at the Jones’ house after they learned that Angie was MJ’s cousin—blinked in confusion. “Tamers?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>”I went on the site after we got back, and did some research,” Bobby chimed in. “Digidestined aren’t the only ones who can have partners.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“So a Tamer is someone who has a Digimon partner, and Digidestined are specially picked?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yep.” MJ beckoned those currently in the room—Steve, Mimi, Peter, Morgan, Bobby, Angie, Luna, and their partners—over to the couch. “And since you mentioned sites, Flash sent me this yesterday.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>She clicked on the link in the email, and a YouTube video popped up. It showed Ned and a member of the second Odaiba team—Davis, Peter recalled his name was—standing on a table in what was most likely a nightclub of some sort. Davis’s teammates were seated around the table, along with their partners, while Shamanmon lay unconscious on the floor.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>”OK, Veemon, drop that beat!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The camera shifted slightly before music began to play. Grabbing two of the empty juice bottles at his feet, Davis tossed one to Ned, holding his like a microphone.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>”The Digivolution is up and running!</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Digi-see? Digi-hear? Digi-know what's coming?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>”Our Digi-Destiny starts today!</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Let me hear you say...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>”Digimon,</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Digital Monsters,</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Digimon are the champions!</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Digimon,</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Digital Monsters,</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Digimon are the champions!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh my God,” Peter moaned, burying his face in his hands. Kunemon, not being able to pat his shoulder, gave his arm a sympathetic nuzzle.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“When did this happen?” asked Steve as he raised an eyebrow.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Couple days ago," Penguinmon said, peering at the video description. "Izzy wanted to talk to Mimi about the Armor Digi-Eggs, remember?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Thankful to have a reason not to watch the train wreck that was Davis and Ned rapping, Peter gave Mimi a curious look. "You never told us what that was about, did you?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"It turns out the junior team doesn't need those to Armor Digivolve their partners anymore," Mimi replied. They just provided a way around the Control Spires."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"But the Control Spires are all gone now," Peter said. "The last ones were destroyed just before Dr. Banner brought everyone back."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Gennai contacted Izzy a few days ago. According to him, the Armor Eggs can 'be used for their original purpose,' whatever that is." Mimi took out her Digivice and started fiddling with it. "Since he had Yolei give me the Armor Egg of Sincerity, I'm guessing that I'm supposed to do something with it. If only I knew what it was."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"What are Control Spires?" Morgan piped up.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP wBf8k">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Palmon gave Mimi an 'I'll handle this' gesture. "It was about three years after Apocalymon was defeated, and a couple of months after the Snap..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>